Higashikata Garfielf (Character)
"Memes never die, you silly anime villain!! " "They only make me stronger! Just like this plate of lasaga!" -Higashikata Garfielf Garfielf is the main protagonist of GiU. He makes his debut in the very first episode: Garfielf Is Unbreakable. His design bears a vague resemblance to Higashikata Josuke of JoJo's Bizarre adventure Diamond Is Unbreakable. Bearing the stand Lasaga, who can heal and repair everyone and everything but the user himself. Sharing a connection to the main antagonist, he strives to bring justice to his once quiet peaceful town. Appearance Garfielf is usually seen in an unbuttoned coat, a yellow tank top, covered in orange and black fur, and adorns a purple pompadour. His stand is a hulking, muscular cat with a fork floating above his head, and a permanent glare. Personality Garfielf is generally seen as a kind-hearted, and humble teenager. Who is willing to go above and beyond to help his friends, and strangers. He is slow to anger, and is extremely patient. Though any harm brought to his friends will quickly enrage him, and he shows no mercy in battles. Bad comments about his hair or lasagna will prompt the same response, but for more sentimental reasons. Abilities/Skills/Traits Above average strength and stamina: Garfielf possesses Above Average Strength, when he's not borrowing power from the Soul Of The Fallen King. He can run for several miles without missing a beat, and his body build suggests that he works out in his spare time. The Power Of Lasaga/Hamon: '''Harboring the '''Soul Of The Fallen King grants Garfielf the ability to use the once forbidden Power of Lasaga. Thanks to Garfielf's pure heart, he's able to convert the evil energies into Hamon, the energy of life itself. Stand Rush: Lasaga possess high punching speeds, and can quickly overwhelm his enemies with a volley of fists. Each hit being the equivalent of being hit by a small speeding meteorite. Healing and Repair: Lasaga can heal anyone and anything within punching range to good health, except for his master. When enhanced by The Power Of Lasaga, Garfielf's left iris turns into a white heart, and his healing range greatly increases. This is shown prominently in the Chris Chan Arc. Secret Ability: If Garfielf eats chocholate, Lasaga gains access to a fully loaded Chicago Type writer, accompanied by a classy fedora. This ability lasts up to ten seconds, or until the drum is emptied. However, due to Garfielf's hate for chocolate, this is seen only once. Apperances Trivia * Garfielf goes through an evolution in appearance as the show goes on. He starts off as a fat manila Garfield, and overtime slowly converts into his own being separate from his source material. * Garfielf has the ability to break the forth wall at anytime, and even talks directly to the author/audience on several occasions. This is canon. * Garfielf hates chocolate with a passion. * Garfielf has read Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone front to back. This book can be seen on his night stand in Episode 19: The Father And The Son Part 1. * Garfielf's official favorite pokemon is Mew * Garfielf's favorite game is Gen 1 pokemon, and DOOM * Garfielf keeps several coats of the same design in his closet. All bought by his mom.